


И стоит призраку вставать из гроба

by Barbara_Boom, fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ghost Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Spectrophilia, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Призраки не только просвечивают, но и полезны в домашнем хозяйстве.
Relationships: Harry Potter / Albus Dumbledore / Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	И стоит призраку вставать из гроба

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по коллективной заявке команды гарридора.

— И что тебе сказал Дамблдор?

Хагрид потянулся за чайником.

— Ну, с какой целью я пришёл, спросил. Я и ответил. Он помигал немножко и исчез.

— Автоответчик! — засмеялась Элли, профессор маггловедения. Роланда Хуч возмущённо звякнула ложечкой.

— Использовать Дамблдора как самопишущее перо? Ну, знаете!

Пасторальный пейзаж на стене дрогнул. Финеас Найджелус Блэк, Дайлис Дервент и сам Дамблдор смеялись, подняв в небо стаю лохматых масляных птиц. Не все директора приходили поболтать в учительскую: за столько лет им наскучили даже сплетни. Но разговоры о призраке Альбуса всё ещё проходили с аншлагом.

Филиус Флитвик выстраивал на салфетке бисквитную башню. Когда она выросла в половину его роста, Флитвик довольно хмыкнул.

— Признаться, я удивлён, — сказал он и вытащил самый нижний бисквит. Остальные послушно замерли в воздухе. — Призрак так мало времени проводит в школе. Быть может, играть с детьми ему нравится больше, чем слоняться по нашим коридорам, однако работать привратником Гарри Поттера...

— Если бы только привратником, — заметили из голландского натюрморта позади. И в раме напротив презрительно скривился Блэк.

— У зависти, как известно, хороший слух и длинный нос.

Невилл кашлянул, и перепалка немедленно прекратилась.

— Нам вполне хватает портрета, — сказал он и улыбнулся нарисованному Дамблдору. — Хотя если призрак согласится, я бы с удовольствием свалил на него часть бумажной работы. Я только что заполнил сорок три дюйма отчёта.

***

— Ты точно закрыла дверь? — спросил Гарри. — И камин?

— Ты сам сказал Хагриду, что свободен после шести. Чего ж он явился в пол-пятого!

Призрак засмеялся — словно прокатил по подносу серебряную ложечку.

— Бывает, — сказал Гарри, разжигая огонь в камине. Прозрачная ткань, из которой был соткан призрак, в отблесках пламени казалась перламутровой.

Джинни уже разделась и переступала босыми ногами по ковру. Она вынула заколки, рассыпав волосы по широким плечам, и Гарри почувствовал, что готов. Обычно, если он уставал, призрак прижимал к его лбу прохладную ладонь, или кубиком льда скользил по внутренней стороне бёдер, или вместе с Джинни устраивал игру в горячо-холодно. Сейчас Гарри быстро скинул с себя одежду, прилёг у камина, и призрак закрутился вокруг его члена, влажно скользнул по яйцам прозрачной бородой и стёк дальше, меж ягодиц.

В такие минуты Гарри никогда не называл его Альбусом, даже мысленно.

— Сядь на меня, — попросил он Джинни.

Она разминала колени, травмированные пару лет назад на матче против «Катапульт». Правое колено хрустнуло, Джинни поморщилась. Надо будет попросить призрака сделать ей компресс, отметил Гарри. Она подошла ближе, легко переступила через него — Гарри и призраку открылся шикарный вид на медно-рыжие курчавые волосы в паху — и села ему на грудь. Гарри обхватил руками мощные бёдра, и перед глазами заколыхалась серебристая пелена.

Лизать любимую женщину сквозь любимого призрака, что может быть прекраснее. Наверное, только призрачный член в своей заднице.

— Ай, — сказала Джинни, — уйди с живота, холодно.

Призрак сверкнул глазами, улыбнулся и исчез. Через секунду он обнаружился между колен Гарри. Читает мысли, как всегда. Хороший бы вышел преподаватель ЗОТИ, понимающий. Нужно будет поговорить с ним ещё раз: вдруг согласится.


End file.
